


Civil War [Cross-stitch Project]

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Series: Judy's Cross-Stitch Projects [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-stitch, Embroidery, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: My cross-stitch version of Alex Ross' incredible Civil War piece.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Judy's Cross-Stitch Projects [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Civil War [Cross-stitch Project]

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this cross-stitch from from 10 March 2019 to 15 August 2020.
> 
> Original art is by Alex Ross.
> 
> Just to be clear: I don't sell my cross-stitch work. It make them simply for my personal enjoyment.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189041402@N03/50657126792/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are joy. <3
> 
> If anyone's interested in seeing the making of, let me know.


End file.
